Orys I Baratheon
Orys Baratheon was the bastard of King Axel Baratheon and Princess Sarella Martell. He was the sole living child of Axel. As a result of the Great Council of 398 AC, he was elected to sit on the Iron Throne as Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. During the siege of King's Landing Orys nobly defended the city against vastly overwhelming odds. He fell in single combat to Lord Corin Stark, before the Dragon Gate. History The well loved Bastard of the late King Axel. A renowned tourney knight and hero to the smallfolk of the realm. Some say late King Axel signed a decree concerning Orys on his deathbed - very little is known about that, though. Similarly to Baelor Breakspear, Orys' mother was a member of House Martell. Orys Waters was born in 372, to King Axel Baratheon and Princess Sarella Martell. A bastard though he was, his father made the decision to have him raised at court, almost as if he were his trueborn son. Almost. As privileged as his upbringing indeed was, the stain of bastardy has forever haunted Orys, and continues to do so to this very day. Despite this, the relationship between Orys and his father has always been--or was, a close one: Axel loved his bastard, and Orys in turn loved his father dearly. In every way, Orys was as loyal to the wishes of his father as it was possible to be. Early Life in Dorne Though the young Waters was born in Westeros' capital, he spent but four years of his early life there: in 376, it was decided by his parents, Axel and Sarella, that their boy was to be sent to Dorne, and specifically the Water Gardens to live with his mother, amongst her people and family. It was at this time that he also first met his cousin, Princess Obara Martell. The two quickly became friends, and remain confidants to this very day. During this time spent in his motherland, Orys went on to meet and befriend a great many other children of Dorne’s noble Houses who were at the time warded at the Water Gardens: chief and first amongst these was Justyn Dayne. The pair of boys soon discovered a mutual love of fighting, and at the encouragement of his mother and relatives Orys would swiftly take up swordsmanship, finding satisfaction and joy in sparring against the other youths of the palace. Soon enough, Orys and Justyn had become sparring partners - though the Dayne would win the fights they had more often than not. It did not take long for the Royal Bastard to make even more friends and allies with any of the children whom he came across in the Water Gardens, and around Dorne, regardless of their standing in society. Be they the sons or daughters of Great Dornish Lords or the children of mere servants, it mattered little to Orys. He was able to make friends with them all and that he did, his benevolent attitude warming the hearts of all he came across. Of course, life was not always tranquil in the luxurious palaces of Dorne... but when trouble erupted, it oft brought with it hidden boons. For example, within a month or so of arriving at his new home Orys Waters would find himself caught up in a brawl with the older Quentyn Qorgyle. The cause of their violent argument was soon readily forgotten; though both boys would in time go on to claim that they had won out and defeated the other during the scuffle. However, the only verifiable fact about their initial squabble was that after the dust had settled on the pair of scoundrels, and they had been dragged off of each other by attending guardsmen, the fierce battle they had fought had unknowingly united them as friends for life. The two would go on to wrestle and tussle with one another many more times during their stay in the Water Gardens, but their fights would be more playful - a natural and amicable competition fueling them from then onwards. These early, formative years spent in his motherland of Dorne were some of the most carefree and joyous of his life: this is why even to this day, Orys looks favourably upon nearly all things Dornish, and retains close ties to as many of it’s people as he can. A Brief Sojourn in the Reach Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end; this was eventually true of his time in the South. After six blissful years spent in the warm embrace of Dorne, Orys was recalled to King’s Landing by his father, to ensure that he was given the education that Axel believed he merited. In 382, Orys departed the land that had nurtured his growth as a child, to return to the father he could scarcely remember. On his journey back to his birthplace, Orys managed to convince his escort - who, like so many of the others who spent time with the cheerful bastard, fell swiftly in love with him - to take a few detours through the Reach. Deciding it could do no harm for the boy to see more of Westeros, his travelling party visited Highgarden, the home of the King’s Hand, Lord Tyrell. Luckily, they arrived there just in time for the wedding of Gawen Tyrell, and their visit soon grew and grew in length. Eventually, after a few enchanting months spent in the beautiful Reach, Orys was persuaded to restart his journey North: but not until after Orys had befriended yet more of his grandfather’s populace. A Return to the Court of Alaric I, a.k.a granddaddy's home Upon his arrival back at the Stag’s Court, Orys’ happiness rapidly deteriorated. Life in King’s Landing was not like that which he had grown used to from his time spent in Dorne and the Reach. In the capital he was just the young bastard of the King’s heir, tolerated but scarcely shown any attention. His father was preoccupied with other matters for much of the day, and the pleasant couple of hours which the two could spend together each day did not prove enough to sate Orys’ need for fulfilment and excitement.The noblemen at court he found were dull, and their children hardly any better. Of course, Axel soon took note of his bastard’s depression: Orys was still his son, after all, even though he could not truly treat him as such. In the hopes of cheering the unhappy boy up, his father arranged for him to squire under Ser Aemon Velaryon, a member of King Alaric’s Kingsguard. Orys almost instantly returned to his prior carefree self. All hints of melancholy soon faded away when the royal bastard was handed a sword and shield - or better, a lance. Under a rigorous training routine, and with the help of his new master, Orys soon became a skilled swordsman. Aemon also introduced to Orys the art of fighting ahorse, something that had been alien to the boy before. He quickly took to this form of martial combat, developing his skill as a rider with the help of the Red Keep’s best horsemen. Within a few months, the bastard was racing with his friends through the fields and meadows on the outskirts of the Capital near every day, and had become a regular sight for the smallfolk of the capital who even went so far as to place bets on which one of the young nobles would place first whenever they raced. Closest in skill in riding to Orys amongst his newfound friends at court was Lucas Stone, a fellow bastard from the Vale; Stone soon became an irreplaceable part of the royal bastard's permanent entourage. And as Orys watched the prestigious Kingsguard train and spar with one another in the Red Keep, a passion caught fire in the bastard’s soul that would see him train harder and harder, with the aim of one day matching the skill-at-arms of his White-cloaked idols and mentors. The bastard also swiftly returned to his gregarious ways, now that he had found a place of his own to slot contentedly into in the Red Keep. He made allies and friends of some of the other squires of the Kingsguard - in particular amongst them the son of Lord Hightower, Arlan Hightower, who was at the time a squire of Ser Garlan Hightower. As Orys grew up into a young man, the pair would go on to become training partners in the Red Keep. In time, the bastard would begin to focus in on his horsemanship and skill with a lance; the allure of competing in jousts at grand Tourneys all over the Realm, as his heroes from ancient tales and of the Kingsguard did, proving all the incentive he needed. Orys would also become close to the original squire Ser Aemon had taken up the year prior to him: Jason Mallister. The Riverlander who Orys joined would prove a fine fellow indeed, and the pair would become quick friends: where Orys excelled on horseback with a lance, his fellow squire was a master with a blade. Over the years in which they spent together, Orys would manage to drag Jason along to a few odd Tourneys in which he would compete - some of which, the Mallister himself won. The three Kingsguard squires, Orys, Arlan and Jason, would make a formidable trio around the Red Keep, and the royal bastard would make many happy memories during these days of mirth and boyish fun. During these first few years at court, Orys would also become acquainted with the beautiful woman who would soon become his father's new wife: Cassanna Penrose. Despite some initial hesitation on the behalf of Orys, who found the fact that his father had chosen to marry a woman only five years older than his own bastard just a little odd, the relationship between the two youths would become friendly over time. They were close enough in age to enjoy each other's company, and the royal bastard found his 'goodmother' to be a fine person whom he could go to seeking advice, on the odd occasion that the ordinarily confident Orys ever needed such a thing. Orys even attended Cassanna's wedding to his father, in 384AC. As the years progressed, and Orys grew older, his father's pretty, kind and amicable Queen began to attract his attention all the more... though, of course, if he ever did feel anything for the Penrose, he never voiced it to anyone ''- and especially not to Cassanna herself. The Tourney of King Alaric's Fiftieth Nameday In 387AC, on the fiftieth name day of his grandfather, King Alaric, Orys would at last get a chance to prove himself before not only his father and family, but also Westeros’ assorted nobility and smallfolk. With the encouragement of his friends, the royal bastard would secretly enter himself in the joust - choosing as his disguise a suit of pitch black armour, and a sigl that displayed a red stag, uncrowned, on a field of blue. Red, for his mother’s Dornish heritage; a stag, for his father’s Kingly House; and blue for his bastardly surname - similarly, Orys chose to remove the crown from his Stag, so as to show acknowledgment of him not being a *true* royal. Despite Orys' young age, the ‘Red Stag’ would go far in the competition, defeating all that rode against him until he at last reached the final tilt. There, he would come up against Ser Lewys Tully; at the time, a knight of his grandfather's Kingsguard, but the man who would one day command his father's own Kingsguard. Though Orys would break nearly a dozen lances against the fabled White Sword, a lucky lance strike from the Trout would see the disguised royal bastard eventually unhorsed. Still, by the time his true identity was revealed to the unknowing onlooking crowds, the bastard had already made a name for himself as a skilled jouster, and won the hearts of many of the Realm’s peasantry. Earning his Spurs On one balmy day in the Capital, Orys and two of his friends would accompany Ser Aemon on a ride through the fields and meadows that lay on the opposite side of the Blackwater to King's Landing. The party set out at dawn; by midday, they had reached the edges of the Kingswood. The small group had just set up camp, to settle down for a light lunch before continuing on into the forest, when they began to hear the screams of what seemed to be a group of women. Though all Orys' friends urged caution, knowing full well that the woods around them were inhabited by bandits, the bastard would hear none of it. Clad only in his riding leathers, he would mount his destrier once more, and set off at a speedy gallop towards the harrowing sound - leaving his friends in the dust, to follow on later. Upon his arrival, his fears would be confirmed: the screams did indeed belong to a group of around twenty peasant women, who had been washing their clothes at a small nearby brook before they had been interrupted by a band of brigands. The bandits harassing the women were no real warriors, holding in their hands improvised weaponry made of for the most part simple farm tools: in time, the Baratheon bastard would come to be thankful for this. Still, without thinking Orys charged the thirty ruffians, drawing his sword as he did so. He would take down around three of his axe and hoe-wielding foe before his horse was shot out from under him, a stray arrow from one of the bandit's bows finding it's mark at last. Now unhorsed, the bastard would continue to fight on, seeing off another two of the brigands before Ser Aemon and Orys' friends arrived, just in the nick of time. At the sight of valiant Kingsguard, dressed all in shining white, and another two riders as well, the bandits broke off their attack and fled back in the direction they had come - but not before Orys and his companions could cut down another five of their number. The women were obviously delighted at having been saved from whatever ghastly fate the bandits had in store for them, and as Orys stood panting, bloodied and ragged, before the gaggle of peasants, he would hear the voice of the Velaryon ring out from behind him. "Kneel, Orys Waters." The bastard would waste no time: he would accompany the peasant women back to their village, where he was greeted by even more gratitude and thanks from their menfolk at having saved their wives and daughters, and would spend his night's vigil at the hamlet's tiny local Sept. He would return to the King's Landing, and his father, the next day as a knight anointed in the eyes of the Seven. Tales and rumours of his daring and chivalry would soon fill the hearts and minds of much of the smallfolk; this love they felt for him would only grow with time, as their ‘champion’ would go on to compete and win more jousts, after the end of the Third Targaryen Rebellion. The Third Targaryen Rebellion The alias of the ‘Red Stag’ would be kept by Orys; he proudly displayed the sigil on his shield whenever he entered another Tourney. And the bastard would enter ''many more Tourneys, taking immense joy from competing and hearing the crowds cheer for him. Unfortunately, before he could further his reputation in this way, war came to Westeros in the form of the Third Targaryen Rebellion. The bastard was too young, too inexperienced and of too low a birth to be even considered for any sort of command in the armies of his father and grandfather; instead, Orys was kept well away from any real danger, or glory, hidden in the camp of his father. Though it was Axel’s wish to keep his son safe out of his love for the boy, the young bastard could not help but feel useless kept so far away from any potential danger, despite his obvious skill at fighting. If he could but fight, thought the royal bastard, he could demonstrate his use to his father and the realm. Alas, his pleas fell on deaf ears. Orys even went so far as to plot an escape from under the watchful eyes of his father’s guards. With the help of a young archer in the service of the Crown - a bastard from the Stormlands by the name of Lyonel Storm - and of the Lord of Runestone, Albar Royce, Orys and the rest of his band of friends slipped through the pickets guarding the royal camp. However, luck would not be on Orys’ side that night. In the end, though he and his co-conspirators did manage to escape initially, the bastard was apprehended just a few miles out from the royal encampment after being recognised by a group of villagers - who had seen Orys joust just a couple of months before the outbreak of the war. After this debacle, Axel had Orys’ guard detail doubled, and sent the bastard’s friends back to the Capital or kept them similarly confined. Orys’ hopes of joining the fight against the Dragonspawn were swiftly ended. However, as the forces of the Baratheon loyalists managed to fend off the attack on King's Landing, and drove the Targaryen rebels into a retreat, Axel relented. He gave his bastard leave to join the loyalist cavalry in chasing down remnants of the shattered Targaryen host, that was by now slipping away back to Essos through the Crownlands and Stormlands. Orys jumped at the opportunity to see at least some fighting, having missed out on so much of the glory beforehand; rallying his band of friends to his side, he rode out at once from his father's side, in search of any Targaryen party he might find. With Orys there rode his friend and fellow failed-escapee Lord Albar Royce: the Valeman had seen active combat during the rebellion already, but would accompany the young bastard both out of a sense of loyalty to his King, and out of a desire for adventure. In the end, it took their skirmishing party near on a week to run into any fleeing rebels, and when they did it was scarcely a challenge dispatching them. The half-hundred Targaryen infantrymen who Orys and Albar's skirmishing party found were weary from fighting and running, and without a leader; they simply could not resist the wave of loyalist cavalry that hit them. The 'battle' was over in less than ten minutes - if one could even call it a battle. Life during the Reign of Axel I, a.k.a my daddy is the king now bitches It was not only his lack of active service during the Rebellion that disheartened Orys; the death of Ser Aemon Velaryon, the man whom he had squired under and who had been a mentor of his, during the fighting also took it’s toll on him. Orys was present for his father’s coronation, and then remained at Axel’s side until the war came to it’s conclusion. He then returned to King’s Landing with the rest of the Royal Entourage, and settled back into the lifestyle he had adopted before the outbreak of the rebellion, travelling great swathes of the Realm - though, admittedly, mostly the Reach - in search of Tourneys to compete in with his trusted band of friends. After coming second in the Tournament of Harvest Hall in 396AC, having been unhorsed by Ser Barristan Selmy of the Iron Order, Orys would come to know the Selmy family better. In particular, the royal bastard would spend much time with the heir to Harvest Hall, Stannis Selmy - either watching the nobleman practice his skill with a bow, or horseracing with him on the fields and meadows outside of Harvest Hall.On his travels, the royal bastard would go on to win the Joust at the Tourney in Celebration of the birth of Prince Davos Baratheon and Princess Jocelyn Baratheon in 392, the Tourney of Tumbleton in 393, at Ashford in 394 and at Old Oak in 397: and the more he won, the more the smallfolk of Westeros came to adore him. After naming Lady Lynesse Oakheart his Queen of Love and Beauty at the Tourney held at her home of Old Oak, the pair would become better acquainted with one another: so fast did their friendship grow, that the royal bastard decided that he would spend a few months at the new Lady's keep - relishing yet another chance to spend more time in the pleasant lands of the Reach. The Baratheon stayed at Old Oak for several months after the tourney, cultivating a friendship that the household of the castle would whisper about behind closed doors to this day. No matter what rumours were spread about, one thing remained certain. After a candlelit night in the chambers of Old Oak, where wine flowed and whispered tales were exchanged, Orys Baratheon would ride home with all haste in the early hours of the morning, leaving Old Oak - and Lynesse Oakheart - behind him. Since the rebellion, this is for the most part what the majority of Orys' life has consisted of: competing in Tournaments, training for battles and jousts with his confidants and close friends, dining with his father, then attending Court held by his father - though more often, Court held by his father's hard working Hand, Lord Lorent Tyrell - and entertaining the plethora of people, both rich and poor, whom he counts as his friends. Life as Lord of the Seven Kingdoms After the Great Council of 398 AC elected his as King, over his cousin Beron Baratheon, Orys has ruled over Westeros from the Red Keep. In an effort to keep the Peace, he offered Beron a role as his Hand, which he accepted. After riots broke out in Flea Bottom during the Great Council, Orys held Court in an attempt to find those to blame for starting them. In the end, the Crown concluded that House Lannister was to blame, after a General of theirs sent two hundred armed men into the City to apprehend Lord Edwyn Tarth - who was about to arrest two Stormlords who backed Prince Beron's claim to the Throne - and shed blood in the streets of the Capital. Aside from naming Prince Beron his Hand, Orys has so far kept the same Small Councillors as his father had upon his death. However, directly after the Great Council, two new members were selected by the King himself. Princess Obara Martell, as an Advisor and Dornish Envoy to the Crown, and Prince Stannis Baratheon, as Grand Marshal of the Iron Order. After the death of the old High Septon, who had publicly refused to bless Orys' claim to the Throne, passed away, rumours quickly spread that Orys had been behind the man's death. King's Landing grew unruly, and tensions flared; luckily, before more riots could begin, Orys quelled these lies by going down into the city to speak with the common folk, face to face. Another bout of potentially devastating riots were stopped, by the cooling words of the King. Siege of King's Landing and Death When forces of Houses Stark; Lannister; and Baratheon of Dragonstone arrived to take the city for Prince Beron, Orys led the loyalists in a desperate defence. Aided by Ser Aron Connington and the newly released Edwyn Tarth, he made his foes pay dearly to take the city. However Orys' efforts were not enough and, after Aron's surrender and Edwyn's death, he rode out to challenge Lord Corin Stark to single combat. The duel was one-sided from the off, Lord Stark being a master swordsman and wielding his valyrian steel blade, and ultimately Orys was defeated. He exchanged words briefly with Lord Corin before his death. Friends and Allies The Royal Household * Steward of the Red Keep: Lorimer Chyttering * Master-at-Arms: Ser Mandon Stokeworth * Royal Valet: Hugh of Bronzegate 'Band of Bastards' * Ser Lucas Stone * Lyonel Storm * Ser Cortnay Flowers Orys' Friends * Princess Obara Martell of Dorne - Cousin, met when warded at the Water Gardens. * Ser Justyn Dayne, the Sword of the Morning - Met when warded at the Water Gardens. * Ser Aemon Velaryon, Knight of the Kingsguard - Deceased, squired under him. * Lord Arlan Hightower, Lord of the Hightower - Met when both were squiring under members of the Kingsguard at the same time. * Gawen Tyrell, Heir to Highgarden - Attended his wedding in 382. * Queen Dowager Cassanna Penrose, Wife of King Axel Baratheon - Met at Court after Orys' return from Dorne. * Ser Quentyn Qorgyle, Knight of the Kingsguard - Met when warded at the Water Gardens. * Lord Quentyn Uller, Lord of the Hellholt - Met when warded at the Water Gardens. * Ser Jason Mallister, Knight of the Kingsguard - Both squired under Ser Aemon Velaryon at the same time. * Lady Lynesse Oakheart, Lady of Old Oak - Met after Orys named her Queen of Love and Beauty at the Tourney of Old Oak. * Lord Albar Royce, Lord to Runestone - Met during the Third Targaryen Rebellion, when Albar assisted Orys' failed escape from his father's camp. * Ser Stannis Selmy, Heir to Harvest Hall - Met after the Tourney of Harvest Hall. * Lord Edwyn Tarth, Lord of Tarth - Met in the weeks before the Great Council of 398 AC. Remained friends until Edwyn betrayed Orys' trust and attempted to break the King's Peace, whilst peace remained possible. * Lord Corwyn Corbray, Lord of Heart's Home - Met at the first session of Court Orys held after the Great Council. * Lord Raymun Dondarrion, Lord of Blackhaven - Met at a Party Orys held, to commemorate his father's passing and the Great Council. * Lord Roland Crakehall, Lord of Crakehall - Met at Court, after the Great Council. * Ser Aeryn Celtigar, Regent of Claw Isle - Met when Aeryn was Commander of the Greencloaks, and tasked to watch over Orys. Now serves as Commander of the Goldcloaks. * Ser Aron Connington, Lord of Griffin's Roost - Met at a Tourney. * Ser Gerion Lefford, Heir to the Golden Tooth - Met at a Tourney, friendly rivals. * Ser Morryn Morrigen, Knight of the Kingsguard - Met late one night, whilst the Kingsguard was patrolling Maegor's Holdfast. Timeline 372 - Orys Waters is born, the bastard of King Axel Baratheon and Princess Sarella Martell. 376 - Orys meets his cousin, Obara Martell, at the Water Gardens - where he is warded. 379 - Justyn Dayne and Orys meet at the Water Gardens, and they become friends. The same is to be said for Quentyn Qorgyle. 382 - Orys' time spent at the Water Gardens comes to an end: he leaves Dorne for King's Landing. 382 - On his return journey home to the Capital, Orys takes a detour through the Reach, stopping off at Highgarden. There he meets Gawen Tyrell and Lord Lorent Tyrell’s other children, and decides to stay for a while. at Highgarden he attends Gawen’s marriage to Alysanne Baratheon.? 383 - Orys returns to King’s Landing and his father, at age 11. 384 - Orys restarts his knightly training, this time as a squire under Ser Aemon Velaryon of the Kingsguard. He also meets Lucas Stone. He is also present for the wedding of his father to Cassanna Penrose - these two also become friends over time. 385 - Becomes acquainted with Arlan Hightower, and the two strike up a friendship. 387 - Orys comes second at the Joust of the Tourney of King Alaric's fiftieth nameday. 389 - Orys is knighted by Ser Aemon Velaryon. 390 - Witnesses the coronation of his father, Axel. During the Third Targaryen Rebellion he is kept close to his father, and does not see active service during the war. Ser Aemon Velaryon dies fighting, Orys also befriends Lyonel Storm. 393 - Orys wins the Tourney of Tumbleton, and meets Ser Cortnay Flowers. Crowns Aliandra Sand Queen of Love and Beauty. 394 - Orys wins the Tourney of Ashford. Crowns Lady Melicent Tyrell Queen of Love and Beauty. 397 - Orys wins the Tourney of Old Oak. Crowns Lady Lynesse Oakheart Queen of Love and Beauty. 398 - Current day. Orys is mourning the death of his father, and had not been seen outside of the Red Keep until the Great Council. Quotes before Kingship * "The Smallfolk have no champions of their own. They toil in the fields all day long, work for their Lords and Masters, or beg for alms in the streets of King's Landing; and all they receive in thanks is, well, nothing. We should look below us, to those whose backs we stand upon... and if I can act as their champion, then so shall it be. Come, Sers, we have a crowd to entertain." '- Orys, to his fellow jousters before the Joust at Old Oak.' * "I adore the smallfolk, and they adore me." '- Orys, after winning the Tourney of Ashford.' Quotes as King * "I do not simply want to be 'the King'. I want to be your King. I want to rule for you, I want to make you all richer, more prosperous, and safer. But I cannot do any of this without your help. I need you to speak to me, to talk with me, to let me try to aid you all. We must not fall prey to the poisonous lies and slander that our enemies would spread in an attempt to weaken the Kingdom. Together, we can build a stronger City and Realm. If you put your trust in me, and I swear that I shall do my best to rule for you." '- Orys, in a speech given after the death of the High Septon, to the gathered crowds of King's Landing.' * "Hail to you, friends!" Shouted the King, to those who could still hear him over the raucous cheering. "Hail to you! I rule for you! Peace, prosperity and security! Together!" '- Orys, after further riots in King's Landing were peacefully averted.' * "A prosperous Westeros is the base from which we can build greater things on. And I intend to build great things in my Realm, so I shall need a prosperous and strong Westeros." '- Orys, to Morryn Morrigen.' * "You can laugh all you like, cousin, but that is my will. Do go on: laugh at the suffering of hundreds, nay, thousands. Laugh at attempts to undermine the stability of the Realm. Laugh. It does us all much good to hear you laugh, does it not?" There was clear disgust in the voice of the Baratheon now. "How can you be so.. so callous. So harsh. Men are dying, Beron, and will continue to die if we do not solve this, now, for once and for all." '- Orys to Beron Baratheon during the first meeting of his Small Council, after Beron laughed of the Lannister-Tyrell animosity.' * "You're no hostage, cousin, just as I am no madman, or tyrant. You are free to go, just as soon as you recognise me as your King, and return to your senses. Is that really too much to ask of you? After all, it is the duty of every man, woman and child in the Seven Kingdoms to recognise my authority as King, and nothing you should be angry about. If you cannot even do that... then that is most troubling. Begone now, Beron, leave the adults to talk about the running of the Realm. I'll have a mirror fitted in your room, though, so you'll have some company. And someone who might even listen to your mad ravings, too." '- Orys to Beron, as Beron is dismissed from his role as Hand of the King.' Category:House Baratheon Category:Claimants Category:Bastards Category:Kings